


Her Unwanted Stumble Through Time

by GaeilgeRua



Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Language, Portkeys, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Ginny gets caught in a magical storm that causes her Portkey to malfunction.





	Her Unwanted Stumble Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den June 19th Roll-a-Drabble (Severus/Ginny and time travel) and Fairest of the Rare's Weekly Prompt (Man vs Nature). The man vs nature kind of got lost, but my muse had her mind set on what you see.
> 
> Huge thanks go to articcat621 for her quick beta. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

The world spun rapidly around her as Ginny desperately wished for her nightmare to be over. She had known something was seriously wrong as soon as her fingers wrapped around her Ministry issued Portkey, but it was already too late. If she let go now, there was no telling where she would end up.

The ground rushed up to meet her as the usual hovering charm did not active, causing Ginny to crash land into the wooden floorboards below.

She groaned and rolled over, trying to catch her breath.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my home?"

Ginny looked up to find herself face to face with a young Severus Snape, his wand pointing between her eyes.

_ Apparently, there was more to that storm than I thought _ , she mused to herself as she tried to figure out how to get out of her current situation.  _ Maybe I should have let go when I first realised something was wrong. Then I might still be in my proper time. _

The tip of his blackthorn wand moved within an inch of Ginny's forehead. "Don't make me ask you again."

Ginny held up a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand. "Portkey malfunction."

His eyes narrowed in on the date before widening in shock. "You're from over twenty years in the future? How?"

She dropped the paper to the floor and struggled to sit up, shoving his wand to the side. "How the bloody hell should I know? I'm the one that got caught in a weird storm only to have her Portkey send her to not only the completely wrong location but back in time by decades!"

"Weird storm?"

"Yes, there was something strange and magical about it."

"And you used a Portkey?!"

Ginny shot to her feet, ignoring the pain that raced through her body at the movement. "How else was I supposed to get home to my husband and infant son?"

"Bollocks," he groused.

"Bollocks indeed, Severus Snape. Now, let's figure out how to get me home because I'm not about to risk anything." She pinned him with a dark look. "And don't you dare mention me to Dumbledore."

He raised a black eyebrow in response to the redhead's comment.

Both Ginny and Severus had no doubts that things would be very interesting between them as they figured this out because he knew she wouldn't back down.


End file.
